UN NUEVO AMANECER
by UsuraGC31
Summary: Mundo alternativo de One Piece, un gran peligro se cierne sobre el mundo, solo sobrevivirán los más hábiles y fuertes, habrá acción, romance, aventuras, quizás comedia, pero lo más importante es que de ahora en adelante será huir o morir… (No se me da bien resumir esta historia, pero os invito a que lo descubráis por vosotros mismos) (OTP y aclaraciones están en el chapter 2)
1. Una Mañana Cualquiera

**Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a la serie One Piece, del magnífico dibujante y mangaka Eiichirō Oda.**

 **Mundo alternativo de One Piece, un gran peligro se cierne sobre el mundo, solo sobrevivirán los más hábiles y fuertes, de ahora en adelante será vivir o morir…**

Aclaraciones:

 **/Negrita/** : Sonidos.

 **/FLASHBACK/** : Recuerdos.

( ) : Aclaraciones y Acciones/Movimientos.

 _*Cursiva*_ : Pensamientos.

-?: Diálogo.

 **UN NUEVO AMANECER.**

Parecía un día cualquiera, las mismas clases aburridas, trabajos, exámenes…, el típico ambiente que deprimiría a cualquiera, y ahí se encontraba él, jugando con su mechero zippo como de costumbre, perdiéndose en esas hermosas llamas azules/rojizas…, había veces en que sus hermanos le habían dicho que parecía que tenía un problema con lo pirotécnico, pero a él le daba igual, era hermoso y punto… **/ESTRUENDO/**

-Ace: ¿Pero qué demonios ha sido ese ruido? _*Podría jurar que no hay nadie aquí, será mejor que eche un vistazo…*_

Ace se encontraba en la planta más alta de aquel antiguo centro académico, aunque tampoco se tomó mucha prisa en bajar, en la 3ª planta no había nada nuevo, alguna persona curiosa que se asomaba desde la puerta de una clase pero poco más, debía de llevar cuidado, ya que no estaba permitido merodear por los pasillos y saltarse las clases, cosa que él estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra… En la 2ª planta tampoco había nada raro, 1ª planta igual que en la anterior…, aunque de pronto, a través de la ventana pudo ver como empezaba a ver una especie de humo proveniente de la parte del gimnasio del centro. Cuando estaba a punto de acercarse vio algo que no le cuadro en absoluto, parece que todo pasaba en cámara lenta, pero no era ahí y ahora, un hombre todo magullado y pálido como el papel se había abalanzado hacia uno de sus profesores **/GRITO DESGARRADOR/,** lo estaba intentando devorar, primero arranco parte de su garganta y luego fue a por el estómago, Ace estaba en shock y no entendía nada, solo sabía que debía sacar a sus hermanos de ahí porque esto no tenía buena pinta...

Corría y corría por los pasillos, _*¿dónde mierda tendrán ellos clase ahora?*_ pensaba Ace, en un momento de lucidez lo recordó…

 **/FLASHBACK/**

-Luffy: ¡Ahhh, que injusticia!, ¿Por qué tenían que ponerme Matemáticas justo después del patio?

-Sabo: Luffy no te quejes…

-Luffy: ¡Claroooo, como tú tienes músicaaa…!

-Sabo: (Pone cara de inocencia)

-Ace: Phmm…. *Menudo par…*

 **/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/**

 _*Pfff que desastre cada uno está en una punta*_ pensaba Ace mientras corría por los pasillos, de un momento a otro fue directamente hacia su hermano Sabo el cual estaba cerca de allí (Ace abre la puerta de la clase de golpe), con la mirada que le puso Ace a Sabo ya estaba todo dicho, Sabo se disculpó en nombre de los dos al maestro, cogió su guitarra acústica y salió corriendo detrás de Ace.

-Sabo: ¿Ace se puede saber qué te pasa? Pareces preocupado, no es la primera vez que me sacas de clase, pero veo en ti que algo no cuadra…

-Ace: Lo que he visto hace nada con mis propios ojos tampoco me cuadra a mi…, he visto a un tío bastante hecho polvo, literalmente hablando, y se ha abalanzado sobre el profesor de gimnasia y ha empezado a devorarlo vivo.

-Sabo: ¿Pero cómo…? (Empezó a sentir una sensación de angustia dentro de él) … ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

-Ace: Vamos a por Luffy, no quiero tener nada que ver con el centro ahora mismo…

En unos minutos estaban ante la clase de Luffy, tocaron y mintieron al maestro diciéndole que Luffy tenía una cita médica y se les había olvidado comunicárselo al centro antes…, por suerte coló, pero Luffy no entendía que narices estaba pasando, mientras que corrían por uno de los pasillos los vio.

-Ace: Sabo, Luffy, parad, no deis ni un paso más…

-Luffy: ¿Algún problema Ace?

-Ace:… _*¿pero qué mierda? Eran ellos, y estaban ahí moviéndose, desangrados, con_ la mirada perdida*

-Sabo: ¿Son ellos verdad?

-Ace: Si, retroceded lentamente…, parece que no nos han… **/SONIDO DE UNA BOTELLA AL APRETARSE/**

No le dio tiempo a terminar de decirlo cuando a Luffy se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de ponerse a beber agua y hacer un sonoro crujido con la botella… Fue entonces cuando ambos se giraron hacia ellos y empezaron a hacer una especie de sonidos extraños, empezaron a caminar, iban bastante despacio, por lo que los hermanos aprovecharon la ventaja y decidieron intentar salir del recinto…

-Sabo: Hermanos…, creo que tenemos un gran problema… (Señaló a través de la ventana), hay muchos más allí abajo…

-Luffy: Por estas escaleras tampoco se puede bajar…

 **/EMPEZARON A SONAR GRITOS, QUE CADA VEZ SE HACÍAN MÁS INTENSOS/** Eso era una mala señal…, ¿qué estaba pasando? No lo sabían…, pero la única forma que tenían para intentar escapar y pensar en algo era subiendo y atrincherándose en la azotea del instituto.

-Sabo: Tenemos que aprovechar las grandes verjas que tiene la azotea para poder ponernos al cubierto… Además, así podremos ver desde otra perspectiva que es lo que está pasando…

-Luffy: ¿Quizás estén grabando una peli o algo no?

-Ace: Esperemos que solo sea eso…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Estaban practicando un poco con las katanas de bambú en el gimnasio, pero un gran golpe en uno de los laterales de la pared los hizo reaccionar, a todo eso vieron como el profesor que estaba allí arreglando unas cosas fue a ver…, poco después se encontraban corriendo hacia una de las habitaciones del gimnasio.

-Zoro: Dime que tú también has visto lo que yo…

-Law: Si con eso te refieres a ver al de educación física siendo devorado por alguien creo que si.

-Zoro: Esto no me gusta un pelo, tenemos que irnos de aquí a ver qué pasa.

-Law: Vale pero ten… (Le lanza un par de katanas de bambú más a Zoro) sé que te gusta moverte con tres.

Empezaron a correr dirección al pabellón principal del centro, pero lo que se encontraron no fue para nada buena suerte…, había unas 10 personas cerca de las puertas, que al igual que el tío de antes, estaban pálidas y magulladas…

-Law: Esto no me gusta… (Dijo señalando a una de sus compañeras de clase)

-Zoro: Esa no es…

-Law: Si.

La escena era de todo menos agradable, su compañera de clase, estaba intentando comerse al jardinero… Asumiendo que estaba pasando algo muy raro, decidieron ir a refugiarse donde se encontraba el bus escolar, ya que era un buen sitio, y no habían tíos raros de esos rondando…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Fin de la primera parte de esta extravagante historia, espero que os haya gustado, este es un proyecto que tenía ganas de hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, me ha hecho mucha ilusión empezar a escribirla por fin, ahora que ya lo he empezado intentaré subir regularmente. Acepto sugerencias, y para finalizar he de añadir que esto lo hago como hobbie así que no seáis muy rudos conmigo.**


	2. (ACLARACIONES SOBRE LA HISTORIA)

ACLARACIONES:

Tras una serie de acontecimientos y falta de inspiración había decidido dejar de escribir esta historia, pero tras una larga deliberación y bastante apoyo, he tomado la decisión de continuarla, pero ha sufrido una serie de cambios, ya que me comentaron que se parecía a otro fic, por lo que he cambiado algunas parejas y un poco la trama de la historia, espero que la historia sea de su agrado, e intentare publicar más seguido, acepto sugerencias y criticas constructivas, un abrazo...

La historia esta situada en un mundo, que por culpa de un grave virus, se esta sumiendo en una terrible oscuridad, nuestros protagonistas tendrán que encontrar la manera de sobrevivir, tendrán que aprender a superar sus miedos más profundos, trabajar en equipo y pensar en sus nakama... Los personajes se irán presentando poco a poco e incluso, indagaremos en la vida de estos antes de la catástrofe.

PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES:

 **-Monkey D. Luffy**

 **-Portgas D. Ace**

 **-Sabo**

 **-Roronoa Zoro**

 **-Vinsmoke Sanji**

 **-Trafalgar D. Water Law**

 **-Smoker**

 **-Enel**

 **-Nami**

 **-Nojiko**

 **-Nico Robin**

 **-Nefertari Vivi**

 **-Violet**

 **-Monet**

 **-Tashigi**

PAREJAS:

 **ZORO X ROBIN (importante) / ZORO X TASHIGI (leve)**

 **SANJI X NAMI (importante)** / **/ SANJI X VIOLET (leve)**

 **LAW X MONET** **(importante) /** **/ LAW X ROBIN (moderada)**

 **SMOKER X TASHIGI (moderada)**

 **LUFFY X NAMI (leve)**

 **ACE X VIVI (moderada)**

 **ENEL X ROBIN (leve)**


	3. Plan De Huida

**Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a la serie One Piece, del magnífico dibujante y mangaka Eiichirō Oda.**

 **Mundo alternativo de One Piece, un gran peligro se cierne sobre el mundo, solo sobrevivirán los más hábiles y fuertes, de ahora en adelante será vivir o morir…**

Aclaraciones:

 **/Negrita/** : Sonidos.

 **/FLASHBACK/** : Recuerdos.

( ) : Aclaraciones y Acciones/Movimientos.

 _*Cursiva*_ : Pensamientos.

-?: Diálogo.

 **UN NUEVO AMANECER. (PLAN DE HUIDA)**

Hacía ya 1 hora desde que todo había comenzado, el escenario era bizarro, todo iba a peor, y estar encerradas dentro del armario no había sido la mejor idea, no habían sufrido daños, pero no eran las únicas personas en ese aula, también habían unos cuantos de esos seres que antes eran sus compañeros, podían recordar perfectamente como Ace había aparecido poco antes de la catástrofe para salvar a su hermano, podía haber avisado la vedad…, Nami ya estaba cansada, tenían que actuar ya, y no ayudaba ver como a su lado, se encontraba Vivi, sollozando, aguantando las náuseas que le rondaban desde que vio como básicamente sus compañeros de clase sufrían esa masacre…

-Nami: Oye Vivi…, tenemos que irnos ya, no sabemos si pueden venir más, es ahora o nunca… (decía mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la peli celeste en señal de apoyo)

-Vivi: **/sollozando/** No sé si podre Nami… Tengo mucho miedo…

-Nami: Claro que puedes Vivi, ¿mira voy a hacer una prueba vale? (tras terminar de meditarlo un poco cogió su zapato, abrió un poco el armario y pudo divisar como a unos metros de ella se encontraban 2 de esos seres, no sabía si era buena idea, podrían acabar muertas…, pero tiró el zapato haciéndolo rebotar en una esquina de la clase)

Efectivamente como pensó la pelirroja, esos seres empezaron a ir en busca de lo que había hecho el ruido, así que, tomando la mano de Vivi, lentamente salieron de su escondite y empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta, con cada paso notaban su pulso acelerado, ¿Qué pasaría si les vieran? Tampoco lo sabían, pero ahí estaban, a la vista, vigilándolos por si decidían atacarles. Ya en la puerta, divisaron el pasillo, para su suerte estaba desierto, se escuchaba algún que otro grito proveniente de a saber dios que piso, por lo que debían de decidir, subir o bajar, se encontraban en la segunda planta, lo tenían igual de difícil eligiesen lo que eligiesen…

-Vivi: Na-Nami… (dijo en un susurro mientras agarraba aún más la camisa de la pelirroja)

-Nami: ¿…? (se giró para encontrarse con esos seres camino en su dirección)

-Vivi: Na-Nami… ¿Q-Que hacemos…? (Vivi se ahogaba en el susurro, las piernas de esta estaban empezando a temblar)

-Nami: No te muevas…, ni un musculo…

Estaba cada vez más cerca de ellas, lenta y torpemente caminaba, en busca de a saber el que, llevaba la mirada perdida, y una mugre le cubría los ojos, _*¿serían ciegos?*_ pensó Nami, pero antes de poder si quiera comprobarlo salió una chica gritando de una de las aulas, lo que atrajo la atención tanto del susodicho ser, como de los que estaban en el aula….

-Nami: ¡YA! (agarró de la mano a Vivi y empezaron a correr por los pasillos, no llevaba ningún rumbo, solo quería salir de allí)

-Vivi: Mira, la escalera de emergencias (señaló Vivi, haciendo que la pelirroja, sin pensárselo dos veces girase en su dirección)

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Ya encima del techo del autobús, Law y Zoro intentaban aclararse las ideas, ¿A dónde ir?, ¿sería solo en la escuela?, y lo más importante ¿la situación sería peor fuera o dentro de esta…?

-Law: Debemos buscar un método para salir de aquí, quedarse no es una opción.

-Zoro: Lo sé, pero el autobús no lleva puestas las llaves y deben están dentro de la sala de profesores…

-Law: ¿Lo intentamos? (dijo tomando con fuerza la empuñadura de su katana de bambú)

-Zoro: Después de ti… _*esto se pondrá interesante*_ (sonrió de una manera un poco sadica)

Sin más rodeos saltaron del autobús y se abrieron camino como iban pudiendo dirección al edificio central, debían llegar lo antes posible, justo antes de entrar, vieron una sartén volando a través de una ventana, _*¿Qué cojones?*_ pensó Zoro, y tras la sartén salió volando un chico que a muy pesar de Zoro, conocía bastante bien, era Sanji, el tío mujeriego que siempre le sacaba de sus casillas.

-Law: ¿Qué pasa Zoro? ¿vamos?

-Zoro: … *Que coñazo…, pero no puedo dejarlo ahí…*

-Law: ¿Zoro?

-Zoro: ¡Eh, tú, estúpido cocinero! (hacía señas con las katanas para que le viera)

Todo parecía buena idea, hasta que se percataron que detrás de Sanji, el cual ya iba en su dirección, había una horda de tíos putrefactos siguiéndole de cerca los talones. En un acto reflejo en cuanto Sanji estuvo más cerca, echaron a correr dirección a la sala, no era buena idea ponerse a pelear con ellos cuando eran tantos…, tiempo después consiguieron llegar a la sala de profesores, no sin antes haberse perdido por culpa de cierto espadachín de pelo verde.

-Sanji: Gracias por lo de antes, aunque no necesitaba tu ayuda marimo… (se enciende un cigarro)

-Zoro: ¿Has dicho algo hero-cook…? ¡Debería haberte dejado ahí tirado! (chocan frentes y forcejean)

-Sanji: Pues seguramente me hubiera ido mejor, y quizás hubiese encontrado a algún grupo de preciosas señoritas…. (pone cara de pervertido y hace su característico baile)

-Law: Zoro-ya creo que lo del autobús va a estar difícil, mira por la ventana… (señala en la dirección)

Cuando Zoro y Sanji se asomaron por la ventana se quedaron a cuadros, había gente que había arrancado el autobús, pero este había volcado, y básicamente delante de sus ojos estaba ocurriendo una masacre, gente aplastada por el autobús, otros atrapados dentro y siendo devorados, también había gente que había salido corriendo abandonando a los que eran sus amigos. La imagen era de todo menos pacifica, ya no tenían el plan de escape con el autobús, ¿ahora qué harían? Tendrían que buscar otro medio de trasporte, y eso es lo que hicieron, tras registrar toda la sala y con un gran golpe de suerte encontraron las llaves del todo terreno de su profesor Condoriano, sería perfecto, era bastante grande, y no volcaría tan fácilmente.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Su suerte no podía ser más desgraciada, se encontraba con el cabrón de su novio, encerrados en la biblioteca, intentando que esos seres no entraran dentro de esta, además estaban discutiendo (sobre todo el, ella ya estaba cansada de todo eso), y eso solo hacía que llamasen más la atención. En un momento de lucidez a pesar de todo el estrés, corrió hacia el ordenador que tenía el aula, debía saber que había pasado, todo eso no era normal…, y entonces lo entendió todo, era tan fácil como encontrar cientos de publicaciones y noticias en las que se confirmaban sus sospechas, lo que parecía tan ficticio como un apocalipsis zombi estaba sucediendo ahí y ahora, el mundo había parecido entrar en colapso, tras leer y leer, se dio cuenta de que estaban jodidos, era cuestión de tiempo que el mundo se sumiera en una terrible oscuridad, ¿habría algún sitio seguro? Debía encontrarlo, pero justo cuando se disponía a ello…

-Enel: ¡¿Robin quieres mover tu puto culo de allí?! ¡No les queda mucho para entrar! ¡Y yo no voy a morir por tu culpa! (se acerca peligrosamente a ella)

-Robin: Enel estoy intentando encontrar una respuesta para saber a qué nos enfrentamos y que hacer… (le sonríe intentando sonar calmada)

-Enel: ¡YA! ¡FUERA! (de un puñetazo revienta la pantalla del ordenador y coge a Robin de la muñeca con fuerza)

-Robin: E-Enel… me estás haciendo daño… (intenta forcejear)

-Enel: ¿Ah si…?

De un movimiento poco cuidadoso la sitúa entre la mesa y él, Robin forcejeaba pero Enel era mucho más fuerte que ella, y como siempre este tomaría de Robin lo que quisiera, porque desde que empezaron la relación todo había ido a peor, la había sometido, quitándole lo que más quería, restregándole sus miedos a la cara, haciéndola trabajar para él, siempre todo en el propio beneficio de Enel, recordándole que eso era el único amor que ella merecía, que era la niña demonio…

 _CONTINUARA..._


End file.
